One moment
by randomnesschild
Summary: It all started with dare one night and changed everything. Two unlikely people have so much to figure out and over come, and is any of it worth it? Kevedd and rated M for later chapeters.
1. The beginning-Kevin

**Kevin**

Knock

Knock

Knock

I was standing at the door, my backpack filled with liqueur I stole from my dad's bar. He is never home and when he is he is too drunk to remember what he even had there. "Nazz get your birthday ass down here and let me in!" I yelled up at her window. She opens the door, wearing a low cut white shirt that is wonderfully showing off the growth she has had over the years. Her hair has went from a short bob from her youth to a short ponytail. Her tomboy ways have never really stopped, even though now she is wearing makeup and you might catch her in a dress if you're lucky. She is one of the guys, has the dirtiest mind of us all and has and will always be drop dead gorgeous without trying a lick. You have to be the luckiest person to get a girl like that.

"Do you have the stuff?" She squealed out in excitement when seeing the overstuffed backpack.

"Do you really think I wouldn't being my birthday girl her presents" I smirked.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me in wrapping me up in her. She is half my size but can still push me around like I'm a bug, I will never understand why.

Letting me go she backs up and questions " so do i look OK? Is the shit to low cut, should it be lower? Should I wear a dress, more makeup, no makeup?" Spinning in circles "Kev I'm freaking out!"

"Dude, you are by far the hottest girl I have ever seen no matter what your in," I reassured her, "or not in depending on how the night goes" I stated while giving her a few flicks of my tongue out my mouth.

"Shut up!" She yelled with a blushing smile on her face.

"So who the hell is even coming to this thang we are having for my lil girls 17th birthday" i joked in my best dad voice.

Ignoring my attempt to be funny she fixed her hair in the mirror for the hundredth time, "You know Rolf, Johnny, Sara, Jimmy, the Kancker's," she ran off. "Maria" she sighed with a smile growing on her face.

"Ohhh your girl toy is coming over to play?" I nudged her in the shoulder. She has had a crush on maria for a while now, on of the big reasons why we never really worked well dating I guess, that and I really see her like the sister I never wanted, I laughed in my own head.

"Oh and I almost forgot I also invited the Ed's, it will be like old times when we all used to play when we were kids!" She said with nostalgia in her voice.

"You have to be kidding me, the Ed's what the fuck were you thinking they ruin everything!!!!" I yelled to her while she filled the last bowl of chips up.

"Shut the hell up, you tormented them growing up the least you can do is grow up and get trashed with them at one party" she hissed as she pulled out the liquor from my bag.

I thought back to all the shit they used to do in the cul-de-sac growing up, how I hated them, Eddy so much, and how he always tried to outdo me in everything I did. It's been a long time since I had fun with the dorks, not seeing them much with school and practice, I decided to have a little fun with Eddy tonight, "fine for you nazz I will play nice" I said with a crooked smile that she was too busy to notice.

Knock knock

The first to arrive was Rolf, the weird blue headed kid who was my best friend growing up. We have grown apart a lot since high school started, me constantly having practice and him having to work and his family farm a city over, but we still managed to meet up every once in awhile and have a good bull session.

He hugged me and handed nazz some oddly shaped, and smelling, box telling her something about a custom from home yada yada. I was too busy thinking of a way to fuck with Eddy tonight. I came up with the perfect plan.


	2. The beginning-edd

"Ding dong

Ding dong

Ding…."

"Ed I think it might work better if you also hit the doorbell while you ding dong" I commented with a loving smirk on my face. Confused Ed looked around and found the button but when it did not say ding dong when he pressed it fifteen times his look became more confused and tilted his head as he looked at me. I open my mouth to explain but was interrupted when Eddy shot the door open with a disgusted look on his face.

"Thanks for teaching him how to use the doorbell sockhead" he snaraled.

"Eddy he has to learn things, he isn't as stupid as you thi..." I was cut off by eddy walking away and not caring. I should be used to this, he has gotten worse from when we were kids about actually caring about us. He will always be my best friend but we have become growingly distant throughout the years. On the other hand I have gotten closer with my ding dong saying Ed. He is much smarter than people think it just sometimes get lost with his mind moving a hundred miles a minute.

My thoughts were cut short by Ed getting excited about going to the party. "EDDY!!!! Are you ready we have to go to the PARTY!!!" he yelled with every ounce of his being although we were all within a seven foot radius of him. I understand why he was so excited. We never really got invited to parties after elementary school when you stopped invite your whole class and neighbors.

"You know this is probably some sick joke by Kevin and Rolf just to fuck with us" Eddy said back to Ed with a little sadness in his voice. He has always just tried to be excepted but got to competitive and jealous he came off like a jerk.

I said with happiness, "no it was actually Nazz who came up to me and told me about it. She is really excited to get at least one more only cul-de-sac group party all together."

"Yeah well Kevin will be there and he fucking hates us and I hate him so why are we going?"

"You know the kankers will be there Eddy, the tall curly red head……" He shot me a look the should have killed me but as he looked away I could see the growing smile on his face.

"Well if Nazz really wants us there I guess I could ignore Kevin for one night." he said with his scheming smile he was know for. "Plus he probably will be to drunk to function and I can just fuck with him all night."

"Sure Eddy whatever you say," I said barely paying attention to him. I was stuck in my own thoughts, I wanted tonight to be different, tonight I want to start to explore without worrying and do something a little risky. I'm not sure what I really want but I know it's something different.

"Ding dong" Ed yells braking my thoughts.

"You're right Ed we do need to get going" I stated as I grabbed my jacket and we all started our way over.


	3. The party - Kev

Working on my second beer, and the memories of the Ed's came rushing back to me as i thought of the best ways to fuck with them tonight. Well honestly it was only Eddy that got my blood boiling. I have never cared for him and by association hated the rest of the ed's but recently he has by far gotten worse. He go out of his way just to piss me off i swear. The most recent was him running for class president, which he had a frozen chance in hell of winning, just to try and get some quick cash from idiots in our school the believed him when he side with the right money he could shorten the school day. I couldn't believe the fucking dork, and how the double dweeb let him do that? He loves school and i bet would want it longer. Actually the more i thought about that i don't remember seeing much of the double dweeb during that one. I guess he finally figured out he is better than fuckhead eddy. And speaking of the fuckhead i totally have the best idea i know he would fall for, and just in time because as i finished my beer guess who the fuck just barged in.

"EDDY, You can't just walk into someone's house like that" whispered and uncomfortable Double dweeb and he cashed dumb and dumber through the door. Eddy didn't say two words back but headed straight for the free booze he was eyeing. I knew the cheap bastard would be drawn towards that. I figured i let them get "comfortable" before starting to work my magic. Ed plopped down in front of the tv and just stared at it, i don't think he knows he could actually turn it on i laughed to myself. Edd had lingered to the door, obviously uncomfortable that he wasn't probably invited in so i took my chance to be "friendly", it's what nazz wanted wasn't it?

"Yo double Dweeb...shit i mean Dee, how's it hangin? You wanna drink? I see dorko over there hasn't wasted anytime getting one." i said staring at Eddy who had downed 2 drinks and was pouring another. This is going to be so easy i thought to myself. Edd just looked at me nervously, i guess its cus i haven't really ever talked to him aside fucking with him. And honestly that still true though he doesn't know that.

"Greeting kevin. Why thank you but no thanks. Drinking only numbs the brain and causes you to act out and is actually quite dangerous and addictive." He said not looking me in the eye. "Do you know where I would find Nazz? I have her gift and I would enjoy wishing her happy birthday." I looked at him in disbelief, he actually got her a gift? Looking at the almost perfectly wrapped box in his arms let out a chuckle.

"Yeah I think she is outside, I will get her for you." I was in shock, the kid doesn't know how to ever have fun I kinda feel bad for the dork. Nazz double dork has a present for you in the house. Her eyes lit up and she squealed and took off into the house. Fucking weirdos. I figured since Edd won't be drinking this will just fall on to Eddy, the only true one to dereve it anyway. I grabbed two of my friends from the team and let them in on what I had planned and we all headed in to go fan the fire.


End file.
